


Crown Jewels

by grifterandthief



Series: Born to Take this Chance [3]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Anya as a pseudo royal, F/M, Fluff, New Parents, Weddings, dimya, fluffest, give me new parents Anya and dima or give me death, literal mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: "Did you ever think you'd let a baby try to eat the Crown Jewels?"The day has come for Vlad and Lily to marry. Of course, this couldn't go down without a little problem from our favorite couple, Anya and Dmitry.Featuring parents!dimya, a mischievous little girl, and the crown jewels of the romanov's.





	1. The dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I got some good reception on my first little Anastasia ficlet, so I’m back again. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. They’re my favorites.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ya girl owns NOTHING. Except little Maria.

“Maria. Maria. Maria Dmitrievna. Dmitry, can you do something about her.” Anya sighed, setting the sapphire earrings back onto the vanity. She redirected her attention to the baby, who had just turned six months old in the past week. The infant was practically hanging off of Anya’s leg, her tiny fists gripped tightly around a small tiara- that the Dowager and Lily insisted be worn this evening. She was gnawing on the metal and stones with her toothless little gums, much to Anya’s dismay. “Can mama please have that back?” She pleaded with the baby, but when she went to tear it away, soft whimpers that usually preceded screams emerged from Maria. 

Dmitry emerged from the ensuite bathroom, his bowtie still undone around his neck. Other than the untied tie and the coat, he was fully dressed in his suit for the evening. Anya could not say the same for herself. 

“What’s the little princess doing, big princess?” He smirked as he leaned down to pull Maria off of Anya’s calf, kissing her cheek as he situated her in his arms. 

“Did you ever see a day coming where you would let a baby suck on crown jewels worth more than our flat?” She slid a final pin into her hair as she spoke, sliding her hands over the finished updo. Finally. All she had left to do was slip her dress on. Anya stood, untying the silk ribbon around her waist as she spoke.

“Well I let her suck on you and-“

The back of her hand brushed his bicep lightly, extreme displeasure etched onto her face. “Dmitry! NOT funny.” She narrowed her eyes, in an attempt to glare at him. “Nana’s tiara is not meant to help her break her gums in.”

Dmitry gently pried the baby’s fingers from the jewelry, before quickly handing it off to Anya so she could put it in her hair. “To be fair, I never expected to live to have a child. And even if I did, I didn’t factor crown jewels into the equation. Why are you wearing a tiara anyway?”

“You know Lily. Over the top in everything she does. Well, Mr. Sudayev, since it is her wedding, and I am publicly her niece, the countess’ niece must look exceptionally grand  
For the occasion.” Anya replicated Lily’s voice as she spoke, securing the piece in her hair. She grabbed the gown off of the back of the chair, slipping past him to get ready. 

“You’re always beautiful, Anya. You know that. Jewels or not.” Dima told her, though his attention was on his daughter, who he did his best to distract from the loss of her new favorite toy. 

Once in the ensuite, Anya slipped the cornflower colored chiffon over her head. It was arguably her new favorite dress, though she’d never give Lily the pleasure of knowing. The soft fabric flowed from her hips to the ground, swirling around her ankles as she walked. The bodice, which was tighter than Anya remembered it being, was covered with dozens of white and clear stones that caught the light when she walked. The dress was strapless save for gauzy strips of chiffon on the curve of her shoulders. She reached behind her to tug the zipper up the rest of her back, and much to her dismay, it simply wouldn’t budge. Anya groaned, holding the dress together with one hand. 

“Dima.. help.” She pouted from the door frame, which she leaned on as she spoke to her husband. Anya turned, wordlessly showing him her dilemma. 

Dmitry set Maria on the floor, letting her crawl over to play under the soft fabric of her mother’s dress. He took the small metal zipper and gave it a few tugs, holding the rest of the fabric together as he made futile attempts. “Anya..I don’t think this is going to work.”

Anya let out a scream of frustration, arching her back a little. “Try again.”

“Anya, I really don’t think-“

“Dima! Please.” She insisted, hands falling to her sides. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. 

“did they just..sew it too small?” He tried, his hand now coming up to hold her chin in his hands. He tilted her face to look at him, thumb catching the tears that snuck out of her eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I have never, and I do mean never, not had something fit. I nearly starved to death the past ten years. I just nursed Maria, it isn’t that. Okay sure, maybe I indulge on a croissant more than I did a few years ago but there is no reason that this..stupid..dress doesn’t fit.” She leaned her hand into his palm, squeezing her eyes tighter to keep tears from running down her face. “I’ll just get Maria in her dress. Take her with you, tell them I’m not feeling well.” With the back of her hand she wiped her tears away- this was unlike her. Crying over a dress. She kneeled to pick up Maria, carrying her to the bed. 

The six month old was almost ready for her final nap of the day anyway, and as Anya dressed her, her eyes fluttered rapidly. She slipped the white and blue, the same blue as her own, dress over Maria’s head. Anya hummed softly, as she so often did when it came to her little girl, which accidentally lulled her to sleep. With the infant asleep, it made the rest of her preparation easy. Anya ran her fingers through the baby-soft curls, which got lighter by the day, more and more like Anya’s own strawberry blonde than Dmitry’s chocolate brown. She tied a white ribbon over her hair, admiring the chubby cheeks as she did so. What a blessing it was- not only to have a daughter, but one with health and joy in her tiny life. Anya swaddled her in the royal purple blanket that Nana had given them the day she was born, kissing her head as she did so. “Mama loves you, Maria.”

Dmitry had finished his tie and slipped his coat on as he watched Anya. It was true. On that day on the bridge, he was convinced he would never love her more than he did in that moment. When she gave up her title for him. Yet, every day, he loved her more than the day before. It was as if his heart actually grew every time he looked at her. When Anya walked over to him, their sleeping daughter against her chest, he felt his own chest tighten.

“I’m not just taking her without you.”

“One of us has to go, Dima. Just.. tell Nana I’m not feeling well. She’ll understand.”

“Just wear another dress.” What a luxury it was to have multiple dresses, he thought to himself. “Lily won’t care.”

“It’s not just this dress, none of my dresses fit anymore.” She shifted their daughter to his arms, finally allowing a smile. “You’re a good father, Dima.”

“Can’t you borrow something from nana? One of those furs or something?” 

“Dima..”

“Wear the one you wore to the brunch yesterday, that Lily put you in. it’s white, it matches, it’ll cover the back.” 

“I can’t very well wear a fur the whole time..” She scoffed.

“Just come to the ceremony, for Vlad. Please?” Dmitry begged, eyes wide like a puppy. “He loves you like his own, please, come for him. You can leave..”

With a huff, she grabbed the white coat from the closet, slipping it over her shoulders. He was right, it did cover her back well. 

“For what it’s worth, that dress wasn’t going to last long anyway, It would have been in a pile on the bed in a few hours anyway-“

“Dima.”

He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he lead her out of their room at the palace in which the party was held. 

“I know, I know. But at least there’s free Champagne.”

She gave him an eyebrow raise, before glancing at their sleeping daughter knowingly. 

“Okay, fine. No Champagne for you. Which means more for me.”

Anya bumped his hip with her own playfully, before leaning her head on his arm as they walked. “you’re going to bring me brunch to bed in the morning, right?”

“Your wish is my command, your majesty.”


	2. A Nana Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana knows something no-one could figure out

The ceremony was lovely, Dmitry could admit that. Lily had a way with parties. And Vlad looked happier than Dmitry could ever remember- except for maybe when he was spared from the firing squad. His arm rested around Anya’s thin shoulders, waiting for her to try to make a run for it. She was small, and if he didn’t keep an eye on her, she’d be gone in a blink.

“Let me take Maria, once I see Lily and Vlad I can use her as an excuse to leave..” Anya took the little girl from him, holding her against her shoulder as she slept. “I really will need to take her to feed her soon anyway..”

Dmitry didn’t get a chance to answer, as Lily plowed into Anya full speed, throwing her arms around her shoulders. Vlad trailed a step behind, a smile on his face. He wrapped Dmitry in a one armed hug, that Dmitry returned with his newly freed arms. He tightened the hug around his father figure, a brilliant smile on his face.

“About time, Vlad.” 

“I could have said the same for you, Dmitry, but you ran off to a church the same night you left Paris.” Vlad told him Jovially, patting him on the shoulder.

“Don’t say that too loud, the Dowager is convinced the wedding she threw was the real one..” He whispered to Vlad, before pulling away with a smile. 

Vlad opened his arms to embrace Anya, now free from Lily’s grasp. Lily switched him for Dmitry, the tiny woman squeezing him tightly. 

“Anya!” Vlad grinned as he held her in one arm, “And Little Miss Maria!” He knelt to ruffle her hair, before looking Anya over. “you look different. Is it the hair?”

“Dima..” Anya snapped her head towards him. “You said it wasn’t noticeable.”

“What isn’t noticeable? You look flawless, darling.” Lily waved off. “If I would have known you’d look like a queen in that, I never would have let you upstage me.” She gestured to her short silver and white flapper-style gown. 

Anya blinked a few times, looking down at Maria, willing the baby to fuss a little so she could dismiss herself. She couldn’t hide how upset she felt at that moment, for some reason. 

“Anya, darling what’s wrong-“ Lily began, cut off when Anya flew past her, up the grand staircase behind them. 

“What did I say?” Vlad quirked an eyebrow, both he and his wife looking at Dmitry. 

Dmitry shook his head quickly, running a hand down his face in exasperation. “her dress wouldn’t zip. It set her off and she’s just been upset all night. I should probably go after her-“

“No. I will.” From behind them came the voice of Maria Fyodorovna, who gripped her cane tightly. Dmitry went to lend a hand, which she waved off. “You two.” She pointed at Vlad and Lily, “go enjoy this event. And you,” she faced Dmitry, “I’ll send her back down in a few minutes. I’ll keep the baby for the night.” Maria decided, bidding her goodbyes to the couple. She was growing too old to spend evenings with the crowds of yesterday, with their Russian parties. “I know what’s wrong.” With that, Maria gracefully ascended the stairs, to find her granddaughter and great-granddaughter. 

She found them where she expected, in the guest bedroom Anastasia and Dmitry occupied when they stayed. They lived in a flat not far from the palace, but on late nights she preferred the couple to stay close to her. She gave a cordial knock, but let herself in regardless. 

“I know Dmitry, I’m being ridiculous but-“

“Anastasia, you aren’t ridiculous at all. Your mother used to get the same way.” Maria announced her presence, approaching the bed where her granddaughter laid, playing with the baby. “I have a dress of yours here, from when you carried her. It will be a bit big but it will zip. We’ll get you on your way back to the party in no time.”

She smiled as her great-grandchild reached for her, pulling the little one onto her lap. “She reminds me so much of you as an infant… especially those eyes.”

Anya relinquished her daughter, wiping the tears from under her eyes. “I really shouldn’t.. she’ll get fussy and give you issues and-“

“This is not an option, Anastasia. If not for yourself, at least for Lily. How will it look to have the ‘niece’ of the bride run off in tears.” Maria warned, brushing a speckled hand over the little girl’s curls. 

Anya just nodded and slipped to the closet where her dresses were hanging. “Yes, Nana.” 

She emerged a few minutes later, holding the dress to her body. “Can you lace it? I can’t reach behind to-“ She felt so much like a child in that moment. A child playing dress up in her grandmother’s closet. 

Maria was behind her in an instant, hands holding the fabric as she laced the midnight fabric tighter. “How far along are you, Anastasia?”

It was an innocent question, so the color should not have drained from Anya’s skin the way it did. “W-what? I’m not..”

“don’t be ridiculous Anastasia. You can’t say you didn’t notice.. think of the signs my dear.” Maria cooed, finishing the laces on the gown. “you may have missed them because of that sweet child you have, but you cannot deny that they are there.” Maria brought Anastasia’s eyes to look in her own. “I’ve seen them in your mother many times, and they manifest in you the same way.”

Anya was at a loss for words, her breathing accelerating, heart pounding. “I can’t- I.. Maria’s six months old, Nana, that’s too close-“

“Well, Anastasia, maybe you and your young man should have considered that before-“

“Nana!” Anya shrieked in embarrassment, stepping back from the woman. “This is not-“

“As I said. I will take care of my great granddaughter this evening. And you will tell your husband that you will be having another one.” Maria’s gaze softened when she saw the fear etched on Anya’s face. “It’s going to be okay, Anastasia.”

Anya nodded, burying her face against Nana’s neck, holding onto her as a child. She should have her mother to help her. She should have sisters who know what they’re doing to give advice about having multiple children. She had that all robbed of her. “I want mama.” She whispered, so low it was barely perceptible. 

“I know you do, darling. I know you do.” Maria ran her hand over Anya’s hair, holding her granddaughter like a child to her chest. “But you have me. And Lily. And that man who loves you more than anything in all of Russia, more than anything in the world.” 

Anya sniffled in agreement, still holding onto her as she glanced up to see her daughter staring at her from the crib she laid in, big blue eyes blinking innocently. She let go of her grandmother, wiping her tears as she approached her own child. She scooped Maria into her arms, kissing her temple as she swayed gently with her. 

“What if she ends up like me. What if she watches her parents.. her little brother, or sister I guess, die in front of her. What if they end up alone.” Anya turned towards Nana as she stole Maria from her arms. There it was. The real fear behind it all. 

“That will never happen, Anastasia. Your children will never know that pain that we do. They’re lucky enough to be raised in Paris, after all.” She assured her, kissing her granddaughter’s cheek gently. 

Maria patted her arm, guiding her towards the door. “Go, Anya. Your daughter and I will see you for breakfast. Go. Dance. Celebrate Lilly and Vlad. Celebrate yourself. Celebrate life, Anastasia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I’ll be posting another segment soon, if that would interest anyone!


	3. anniversary gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Dmitry finds out in the dead of night, that not only do they have a stubborn daughter, but Anya's secret too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This will be my last chapter for this fic I think! It’s been fun to play in this little world!
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing! If I did there would be a sequel and a prequel.

“Dima.. _Dima…”_ Anya moaned out, the hot kisses training down her neck, his hands trailing down her sides until- “Dima!”  


She pushed him off of her frantically, pulling the sheet up to her collarbone. “Did you hear that?”

 

Dmitry turned on his side, facing her. With a smirk he found his way back to the hollow of her throat, breathing against her skin, “hear what?”

 

On cue, the sound of the bed hitting the wall and the undeniable sound of moaning travelled through the room behind there.

 

“No..”

 

“Why do you think I stopped you!”

 

“…. _what the fuck.”_ Dmitry groaned, burying his face in her neck. “Do you think they heard us earlier?”  


“I don’t think they stopped long enough to pay attention!” Anya ran her fingers over through Dmitry’s hair lazily, letting out a heavy sigh herself. “I didn’t think the walls would be this thin!”

 

“…I thought they were staying by your Nana?”

 

“They’d give her a heart attack, Dima!” Anya told him in exasperation, her arm over her eyes dramatically.

 

“Figures, the one night we don’t have to worry about waking the baby-“ Yet again, impeccable timing would have it that someone knocked on their bedroom door.

 

Anya’s skin flushed red down through her chest, panic setting in her blue eyes. “Dima..you have to get it!”

 

He raised an eyebrow, glancing up at her. “It’s going to be a bit noticeable if I get it Anya…”

 

“Just put your sleep pants on! Send them away!” She pushed him off of her dramatically, pulling the entire comforter over her shoulder. Anya closed her eyes, pretending to be sleeping and telling him by extension that she would not be getting out of bed.

 

“So stubborn..” Dmitry mumbled, but slid out of the bed anyway. He felt around with his foot for the silk pajama pants, and slipped them on in aggravation.

He approached the bedroom door, running a hand down his face. When he swung the door open, his skin flushed pale.

 

“Good evening, young man.” The Dowager empress greeted, her eyes glancing over him head to toe. In her arms was her six month old namesake, little tears streaming down her face, “I apologize if I..Interrupted..anything.”

 

In the bed, Anya’s breathing caught, and her entire skin flushed the cover of the blanket she laid under.

 

“However, your daughter is nearly as stubborn as her mother. She simply will not sleep.” Maria held the infant girl out, who reached her arms out for Dima nearly as soon as she saw him.

 

Dmitry took his daughter, who immediately buried her little face against his neck. She was exhausted, likely hungry even, and fighting it. “She usually sleeps through the night- i’m sorry about-“

 

“Good night, young man.” She cut him off, turning to go back to her own room. “And goodnight to you, Anastasia.” She called into the room behind him.

 

Dima smiled to himself as he shut the door behind him. “So much for not having the baby..” He called out to Anya, who now was wearing his white tank top and sitting up, the sheet pooling around her hips.

 

“Tonight is just not our night.” She agreed, holding her arms out for their fussing Maria. “And what’s wrong with you, my angel?” Anya cooed, cradling the little girl once he handed her over.

 

“She’s stubborn. Wonder who she got that from?” He crossed his arms over his chest, laying down flat beside where she stood.

 

Though, almost immediately as she was in her mother’s arms, Maria was immediately quieted. “I think… I think she may have wanted _me?”_ she questioned aloud, running her finger down her chubby little cheek, humming just a little to her daughter.

 

“I don’t blame her, I wanted you too-“ He teased, kissing Anya’s hipbone from where he was laying at her side. “But at least I’m willing to share you with her.”

 

“She doesn’t seem to share well yet, does she…” Anya trailed off, moving Maria so she could nurse herself back to sleep- it wasn’t a habit she wanted to promote, but if it calmed her down, what was the harm in one more night? “Do you ever think about having another one?” She prodded- there was still the metaphorical elephant in the room she hadn’t quite addressed yet.

 

Dmitry, now half asleep from the combination of the drinks he had and the gentle humming of his wife, opened one lidded eye. “another wedding? No, we had two.”

 

“Another _baby_ , Dima.” She poked his cheek playfully. “You know, like Maria?”

“Another Maria? She’s still kind of a baby, isn’t she?” He mumbled, nose buried against her thigh.

 

“But wouldn’t it be nice to have another one? So they’re close in age? Me and my sisters were all so close..” Why was she trying to talk him into it? They couldn’t change it now.

 

“If you want, Anya. Whatever you want..” Dima was nearly asleep now, gently patting her hip placatingly. “we can have ten of them, if that’s what you want. We’ll need a bigger flat though, and I don’t know if-“

 

“Dima, I’m pregnant.” She forced out, looking away from Maria to Dmitry, biting her lip nervously. Her bright eyes wide with anticipation at his reaction.

 

“Really, that’s nice- You’re _WHAT?”_ Dmitry shot straight up, his hair falling into his eyes. “what..how..when- what?” Dmitry’s brown eyes were blown wide, for the third time tonight all the color drained from him.

 

“You know exactly how, Dmitry!” Anya scowled, pulling the sleeve of her shirt back on when she realized Maria had fallen asleep.

 

“But..she’s..so little.”

 

“Our ‘official’ anniversary, remember?” She lectured, wrapping both of her arms around Maria now, rocking her just a little in her arms. “Last month, Lily and Vlad took her for a few hours so we could go out to the ballet and then-‘

 

“The nice hotel.” Dmitry finished, running a hand through his hair anxiously. “with the big bed..and the really nice bathtub-“

 

“Yes Dmitry. The nice bathtub. Or the nice bed. Or the little closet we found at the ballet, any of those places, one of them resulted in this.” She agreed, leaning her head against the wall. The Rhythmic sound of the bed hitting the wall behind them only added to the situation.

 

“Oh my god.” Dmitry mumbled again, before a wide smile broke out onto his face. “Really?”

 

Relief spread through her body, a giddy smile on her face too. “Really.”

 

“Another baby. Wow.” He leaned in, his hand catching her jaw as he pulled her into a kiss. Languid and slow, but so full of hope and joy. “…when did you find out?”

 

“When Nana brought me back to change dresses… the last time my dress didn’t fit..” She glanced down at Maria, asleep and clutching the top of her shirt in her tiny fist. She was so close she could count every one of her eyelashes if she had the time. “Was my wedding dress. Two weeks before.. Lily about died.”

 

“so that’s why you didn’t have any of that champagne you like.” Dima teased, sliding down in the bed to lay down again. Both his hands were propped behind his head, as he stared at the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face.  “wow. We’re really doing it.”

 

“It’s a bit late to change that now.” She teased just a little, running her fingers over his hair for a change, smiling blissfully at him. “I love you, Dima.” Anya told him softly, as she started to lay back down.

 

“I love you too, Anya.” He leaned forward and kissed the small space between her hipbones, finding the nearly imperceptible bump there, now that he knew to look for it. “And I love you, baby.” And once more, he stole Maria into his arms, letting their daughter curl up against his bare chest- arguably her favorite place to sleep since the day she was born- “And I love you, most of all, my Maria.” He kissed his daughter on the top of her downy hair, the sandy colored curls soft under his lips.

 

“You know you can’t say that once we have another one.” Anya teases, curling up on her side to face him. She reached her hand out to rest on the back of Maria’s head, brushing fingertips over curls.

 

“You know you’re always going to be my favorite, Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova.” Dmitry teased in response, using his free arm to pull her in closer to him. He kissed the top of her head now, his arm running over Anya’s upper arm.  

 

She would have hit his chest if she weren’t so content. That was the way they were found the next morning, when they panicked Nana by not attending brunch.

 

Her head on his chest, hand holding Maria. His arm around her, hand resting on her abdomen, the other ontop of her hand that held their daughter.

 

The biggest shock of all, was that Lily and Vlad made it to brunch before they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s that for Crown Jewels! Thank you all so much for reading. If anyone wants to learn more about that second child, there’s mention of them in You Were Born in a Palace by the Seine, No Memories but These, and Floating Like a Sinking Boat
> 
> Thank you again SO much!

**Author's Note:**

> I really think I could extend this, to the party itself as well, and the day after. Lily would NOT let Anya get away with skipping. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, if you’d want more or not!


End file.
